The Prom Baby
by SilverHawk56
Summary: A story of team Possible post high school.
1. Prelude

The Prom Baby

ss Don't own, Want to, don't ss

This is a prelude of sorts; it is my first fan fiction so I am only giving you a sample. If this sample does well and is reviewed I will post the rest, Thank you, please review

"Heya, Girlfriend, Ron." Monique shouted a cross the crowded hallway, "have fun last night?" she said with a knowing look.

"Ya, fun, it was great" Ron stuttered nervously. He still wasn't sure exactly what had happened. Too much punch had contributed greatly to the rather odd morning he had just experienced, not to mention his raging headache.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssFlashbackssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"PShhhh" the sound of the shower had startled him awake. "Why is someone bathing in my room?" he thought groggily, "wait, I don't have a shower! Where am I?"

Slowly opening his eyes, Ron moaned as the light from an open window hit them, his head throbbing in unison with his pulse. A pulse, which kicked into high gear when a very naked Kim walked out of the adjoining bathroom. "Kim!?" He yelped involuntarily past a large furry tongue. Turning quickly away.

"What!" the red head shouted dropping instinctively into a fighting stance. Still with out an ounce of clothing on.

"What are you doing?" asked a breathless and confused Ron. As he said this he chanced to look down at himself. "Yaaaah!!" He bellowed when he saw not a single solitary stitch of fabric, clothing or otherwise, on his well-toned body. Snatching up the nearby bed sheets he prayed fervently that Kim had not seen his rather potent _Greetings to the Sun_, never a problem before, this morning routine was now causing distinct embarrassment, the sight of Kim's perfectly gleaming body so near was not helping matters either.

"Jesus Ron, cut the drama." "I'm getting ready for school just like you should" She glanced down at the bulge in Ron's bed sheet, "unless your ready for another go" she said arching an eyebrow suggestively.

"A-another go?" Ron squeaked now thoroughly flummoxed.

"No your right, no time" she said tossing him his boxers, "let's go".

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

How he got from naked in Kim's bedroom to dressed in Barken's statistics class Ron was unaware. He was aware however of a beaming Kim staring at him from across the isle, he was also aware of the gagging noises the Tweebs were making behind him.

"Possibles2, nock that of." "Possible, Stoppable pay attention!" Barken . . . er barked.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

That is it for now, read and review so there can be more


	2. The Failed Mission

The Prom Baby

Chapter one: The Failed Mission

Ss don't own, want to, don't sS

Ss Heya, thanks for the reviews, all three of them, keep it up! I can't get better if no one tells me I need to. sS

SsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS

"Hey Kimmie, what's wrong? Feeling a little sluggish?" Shego taunted as she went for a low kick to Kim's left ankle.

"Not at all" Kim grunted as she turned the jump she used to dodge Shego into a flying kick at her head.

"Well then step up princess" Shego laughed as she side stepped Kim's attack and landed one of her own across the back of Kim's head. Kim fell and fell hard.

"Nice one Shego, but I fear it is time we departed. You know evil plans to execute and all that, now let's go." Drakken said from the craft hovering inches above Shego's head. "While were at it though lets blow up this liar with Team Possible still inside, shall we?"

"Oooh, lets do!" Shego said with an evil grin "bye, bye Kimmie"

The Hovercraft zoomed out through the crumbling ceiling, as large chunks fell shattering to the ground around Kim. She was trying desperately not to blackout, groaning she got up and stumbled towards a panicking Ron.

"Ron help, I need you to get us out of here quick." She gasped as her head throbbed and the world spun violently, causing her to lose her recently ingested Chimerito.

"Kim!" Ron yelled as she passed out cold. Grabbing her Kimmunicator he dialed Wade, "Wade we need a ride fast something's wrong with Kim"

"GJ can be there in two minutes, can you get her outside?" asked Wade

"Ya, a wall just collapsed, I think we can make it through there." Ron shouted over the clamor, already heading to the opening, dodging rubble as he went. "Good thing you're not heavy KP" he said to himself.

The GJ jet was waiting out side when Ron managed to clear the last of the debris. "Hey, a little help here!" he bellowed at the pilot.

With the pilots help Ron got himself and Kim safely in the jet. As soon as KP was situated he called Wade. "Wade can you reach Mrs. Doctor Possible and tell her we will be there in a few minutes, I think Kim really got hurt this time, I've never seen her faint before."

"She is already standing by, is there anything else I can do?" said a very worried Wade.

"Yeah, can you track Drakken and Shego for me, the instant Kim is better she'll want to hunt them down."

"Already on it, keep me posted alright?" said Wade.

"Of course" said Ron as he ended the call.

"How could our first mission post-high school have ended so badly?" he asked himself. "I know its been quiet ever since prom but that wasn't long enough for KP to get this rusty was it?"


	3. Concussions and Blood Work

The Prom Baby

Chapter Two: Concussions and Blood Work

Ss Don't own, Want to, Don't sS

Ss Thank you for the reviews, keep it up! I would just like to point out or clarify a few things be for I continue. Firstly the prom in this story is senior prom not junior prom. Second Kim vomiting is a result of a concussion, as you will soon see, as is her fainting. Please no flames about how these are not the right symptoms or in the right order, never having had a concussion I don't know the exact way of things, however if you would be so kind as to over look these and any future medical mistakes I promise my next story will be so accurate Mrs. Doctor Possible would be proud. And lastly, Prom night was a little out of character I will admit most freely, however if I stayed in character nothing like this story would ever happen, so I had to bend Ron and Kim to my will just a little.sS

SsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS

"Kimmie sweetie, can you hear me?" asked Mrs. Doctor Possible as she shined a light into her unconscious daughters eyes, looking for pupil dilation. Calm but worried, she couldn't help but think "I knew one day this would happen."

"M . . Mom?" came a muffled and slightly slurred response. "What happened?" "Where's Ron??" Said Kim as she tried to set up, instantly regretting the decision to move as her head throbbed with an intensity that made her eyes water.

"Ron's fine, he is in the next room probably panicked out of his mind, he has a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious." "You on the other hand have a serious concussion. Ron said that Shego woman kicked you in the head?" Mrs. Possible said as she gently pushed Kim back down.

"Huh? . . . Oh ya Shego hit me right at the base of my skull, it felt like my head had exploded." Mumbled Kim, losing focus as her eyes began to blur again.

"Kimmie, you'll be fine but there is something else here. There's something off in the way your reacting to your injury, nothing major but I am going to run some blood work just to be safe, ok?"

SsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS

Ss I know it is really short but I have to go to work. The next chapter will make up for it I promise. sS


	4. I But What?

The Prom Baby

Chapter Three: "I… But… What!?"

ssDon't own, Want to, Don'tss

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Man I hope KP is hungry, even I can't eat all this." Thought Ron swing a huge bag of Beano Nacho, and walking toward the Possible's front door.

As he strolled through the kitchen on his way up to Kim's room, he turned and gave the Possible parents his usual greeting, "Hey Docs Poss. . .ib. . le." Stuttering lamely to a halt mid-sentence and laughed nervously at the seething looks shooting his way from the usually friendly breakfast nook.

"What's up, Dr.'s P?" "Is KP all right" Ron said suddenly fearful, for his girlfriend's health. Maybe she had an unexpected turn for the worst last night.

"That Ronald all depends on your definition of fine." Mr. Possible growled through clenched teeth. "Considering her entire future is now at stake I think she is rather less then fine." Mr. possible said slowly advancing on Ron's position.

"Mrs. P, what's he talking about?" Ron asked taking a step back from a newly menacing Mr. Possible.

"Well, do you remember that it took some of Kimberly's blood to run tests?" asked Kim's mother in an oddly detached sort of way.

"Well, Ya sure, but what has that got to do with anything?" asked an ever slow Ron.

"The blood work came back this morning, and she's pregnant." Mrs. Possible said in an unfeeling monotone.

"I…But…What!?" Stammered a dazed an confused Ron.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

ssWell it's out now, not that it's a big shock but hey it's still fun.ss

ssRead and review, the next chapter will be up soon, thxss


	5. Oops

The Prom Baby

Chapter Five: Oops

SsDon't own, Want to, Don'tsS

SsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS

"Hey now, wait a minute, does Kim know this yet?" asked an eerily calm Ron. Shocked though he was at the revelation he was to be a father, a fact that was even harder to grasp since he couldn't remember the night that put him in this situation, he still knew what at least for right now had to be done.

"Well no, she just got accepted into a university in Tokyo and we haven't wanted to tell her she won't be able to go." said Mrs. Possible, life finally returning to her voice, albeit in a depressed hopeless sort of way.

"Ok, I'll go tell her, Mr. Possible I think right now it would be better for every one if you comfort your wife rather then kill me." said Ron, his numb shock passing for calm, as he slowly backed away from Kim's ferrous father and up to her room.

SssssS

Kim's bedroom was completely black, to help with her headache, causing Ron to trip loudly on a chair, waking Kim up.

"Ron is that you; keep it down!" muttered Kim still groggy from sleep.

"Sorry" said Ron nursing his bruised toe "I brought you some Nachos in case you were hungry, but I need you stay a wake for a minute ok?"

"Why" groaned Kim "what's happened, does the world need saving again already?"

"No, nothing like that, but we need to talk, here eat this" Ron whispered as he sat on her bed and handed her some Beano Nacho.

"Well, what then?" asked a rather cranky Kim "this better not be about monkeys?"

"No it's not that either, you like kids right KP?" asked Ron becoming more nauseas with each word, reality slowly seeping into his benumbed mind.

"Yeah, so?" asked an irritated Kim

"Good, good, well in about six or seven months were going to have one" said a falsely cheerful Ron.

"Oops" Kim whispered, prom night flashing before her mind.

SsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS

SsAlright read and review, and I need baby names, boy and girl pleasesS


	6. Panic and Sarcasm

Chapter Six: Panic and Sarcasm

Chapter Six: Panic and Sarcasm

SsDon't own, want to, don'tsS

Ss It's been a long, long time in coming, but here it finally is, so enjoy!sS

SsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS

"Oops?!" Whined Ron.

"Seriously is oops all you can say" panic finally setting.

"Well no actually, get that food out of here before I puke!" gagged Kim.

Ron grabbed the Bueno Nocha bag and ran to the still open door. He chucked the bag at the nearest twin, (both of whom where lurking in the hall) and said, "here, merry Christmas" before closing the door and rushing back to Kim with a garbage can he had grabbed from beside her desk

"Here Kim, is there anything I can get you?" Said Ron, handing her the wastebasket and retreating a few feet away, not wanting to be in the line of fire. "err, as long as it's not downstairs, your fathers going nuclear."

"Oh NO!" groaned Kim. "My DAD knows?!"

"Well yeah, he's actually the one who told me something was wrong, your mom's kind of in shock I guess." Stated Ron, absentmindedly shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Oh yeah!" he said with the barest hint of cheer, "you got into Tokyo U."

"Oh, great" said Kim sarcastically, "won't that be fun a school full of little Japanese women, and me the pregnant whale, that should be real fun."

"Look I need to rest, and you need to settle down, so lets talk more about this tomorrow, ok?" suggest Kim softly.

"Ya, ya, sure" said a gloomy Ron as he got up to leave.

"I love you, and go out the back, so my dad can't kill you on the way out." Mumbled Kim sleepily.

"K" was all Ron could manage to say, as he wrestled with the idea of being a father.

SsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS

Ss Long Live Lord Lewis!! Lewis N. Sellers, Born: May 25, 2008 – Passed: August 22, 2008the best Nephew any person could hope to have.sS


End file.
